


we made it

by jvean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvean/pseuds/jvean
Summary: Eren hates a lot of things about Jean.





	we made it

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that at this point it’s obvious I love writing short and simple things
> 
> Forgive me

Eren loved a lot of things about Jean, from his perfectly aligned pearly whites which he showed off every time he grinned or laughed to smallest details only Eren could notice like the small barley visible scar on his chin that he kissed every time they got intimate or the way he’d bite his lip when he was concentrating hard on something.

He loved how his hair shone in the sunlight and felt oh so soft when Eren ran his fingers through it when they’d make out in the secrecy of the stables.

He loved how grumpy he was first thing in the morning and the roughness of his voice when he’d tell Eren to go fuck himself for making fun of his bedhead and swatting his hands away when he’d attempt to ruffle it.

He loved watching him cook and while doing so he noted that Jean would start humming whenever he was invested in doing something he enjoyed.

He loved how gentle he was during sex even with someone like Eren. He’d always ask before doing anything even kissing. He was just that kind of guy and as much as it embarrassed Eren, he thought it was the cutest thing.

 

Eren hates a lot of things about Jean.

He hates that Jean’s body shows no signs of life and doesn’t so much as budge not even when Eren’s throat starts hurting after calling for him so many times.

He hates that his own body felt too numb, preventing him from crawling towards Jean and holding him in his arms one last time. He hates that all he can do is lay there, looking at the blooded face of his lover. The face that once held so much love and emotion for him, now expressionless and unmoving.

He hates that he’s being picked up and carried away from the dead body of the boy he loves, slowly losing consciousness as he desperately tries to fight off whoever had come to save him.

But most of all, he hates that when he wakes up in the safety of the walls, Jean is not there waiting for him in his usual seat next to the bed, greeting him with a soft smile followed by the words that always made him feel at peace,

_”we made it.”_


End file.
